Robert Frederick Murray
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kingston, ON, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 52nd | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Chicago Black Hawks | wha_draft = 77th | wha_draft_year= 1974 | wha_draft_team= Cincinnati Stingers | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1990 | halloffame = | website = }} Robert Frederick "Bob" Murray (born 26 November 1954 in Kingston, Ontario) is the current General Manager of the Anaheim Ducks. Murray replaced Brian Burke midseason on November 12, 2008. A former NHL defenceman, Murray played in the NHL 1975-88 and 1988-90 (all with the Chicago Blackhawks, known as the "Black Hawks" for most of his career). He was playing for the Cornwall Royals of the QMJHL 1971–74 (where he won a Memorial Cup) when the Black Hawks drafted him 52nd overall in 1974. He won the Michel Bergeron Trophy as the QMJHL rookie of the year in 1971-72. Playing career After playing with the Dallas Black Hawks of the Central Hockey League in 1974–75, he joined the NHL Hawks for the 1974–75 after being drafted by the Black Hawks in round 3 (#52 overall) in the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft. After developing a leadership role with the team, Murray served as interim captain, for two months of the 1985–86 season (Nov.'85 to Jan'86), while Captain Darryl Sutter was out of the lineup, with an injury. Starting the 1988–89 season briefly in the AHL, Murray completed his NHL career with Chicago in the summer of 1990. In 1,008 career games, he amassed 132 goals and 382 assists. He also appeared in the 35th National Hockey League All-Star Game as a member of the Campbell Conference team. ]] Post-playing career In 1991, the Blackhawks hired him as their Director of Player personnel, and was named the sixth General Manager in Chicago Blackhawk history on July 3, 1997. He served as GM of the Blackhawks from 1997 to November 1999. Following his tenure with the Blackhawks, Murray was hired by the Anaheim Ducks as a Scouting Consultant in 1999. After his consulting work with the Ducks, Murray worked as a Professional Scout with the Vancouver Canucks from 1999 to 2005. On July 14, 2005, Murray was named Senior Vice President of Hockey Operations of the Anaheim Ducks. He works directly with Anaheim Executive VP & GM Brian Burke, and oversees all aspects of player development. He won the Stanley Cup in this role with the Ducks in 2007. On July 9, 2008 Murray was named General Manager of the American Hockey League's Iowa Chops, the Ducks new affiliate. On November 12, 2008, he was named the new General Manager of the Anaheim Ducks. References Bob Murray Anaheim Duck page External links * *Hockey Hall of Fame *HockeyDraftCentral *Note: Bob Murray served as captain, while Darryl Sutter was injured & out of the lineup. Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Category:Chicago Blackhawks general managers Category:Anaheim Ducks general managers Category:Born in 1954 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Cincinnati Stingers draft picks Category:Cornwall Royals (QMJHL) alumni Category:Dallas Black Hawks players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions